Hetalia High
by Inka-Chan
Summary: Three girls start in their new school. How will things go on, when they're bit...unigue if you could say so? Well, if Hetalia High was peacefull before, it isn't that anymore. High School AU. Human names. GermanyXOC, PrussiaXOC and EnglandXOC. More pairings too.
1. The First Day In New School

**Disclaimer: Nothing here belongs to me. Characters belong to Himarya-sensei and story plot goes to my awsome friend~**

**A.N: So, I'm writing again~ Though this is not my own story. This story belongs to my friend actually, but she doesn't have account so I'm her editor and publisher~ This is her first story too so be nice! All flames go to Russia to keep him warm, my friend doesn't need any!**

**Please leave a review~**

* * *

Day one, 9.15 Am

Three girls walked towards large school with name Hetalia High. They looked very different from each others. On had long, dark brown hair in high ponytail, pink t-shirt with black top over it, bluegray capris, leather bracelet, purple socks, black sneakers and two earrings in both her ears. She was pretty...busty girl if you could say that. She had dark violet eyes and a scowl on her face. One in the middle had long blond hair and a hairband, white dress shirt, cross necklace, black almost kneehigh skirt, overknee white socks and black court shoes. She had dark blue eyes and was smiling happily at the other. Last on was weirdest of them all. She had neonpink boyish hair, left side over her eye, black nerdy glasses, black sleeveless hoodie with purple butterfly and broken heart on it, blue jeanshorts, red suspenders, pink and black striped leggins, gray combat boots, gothic style cross, elbowpad in her right arm and pink fingerless gloves. She also had a tattoo in her left arm; three cherryblossoms connected with green vine. She had six piercings in her left ear, four in right ear as well as one in her lip, one in her tongue, one in her nose and one in her right eyebrow. She had mint green eyes and was smirking wickedly, making her look more insane that she already was. She was also the tallest of them, making the brown haired girl look short.

"Well here we go then~" the one with pink hair singsonged. "The first day as second year students in new school. Isn't this exciting?" blond asked, looking at the scowling brown haired one. "No" she said simply. "Not again Eiko!" the pink haired girl whined. "I wanna go to sleep." brown haired girl, Eiko, said with bored tone. "C'mon. It will b fun" the pink haired girl kept saying, wanting the other to agree with her. "I agree with Ineko!" the blond yelled. "Don't be a jerk!" Eiko hissed. "I'm not a jerk!" the blond said with hurt face. "Oh yes you are!" Eiko continued. The blond one was getting pissed "Okay you asked for it!" she said, ready to start a fight. "Hey stop it guys! Not today!" Ineko yelled, getting frustrated with them. "Yeah yeah whatever..." Eiko murmured. "Look! That's our school!" the blond who's name we still don't know yelled as the old school building came to their vision.

In the school building, 9.30 Am

Three students were standing in the frontdoors, waiting for the new students. Ludwig, Feliciano and Kiku had promised to principal to show the new students around. "Someone remind me why _we _promised to show them around?" Ludwig asked "Ah, that's because Arthur-san and Francis-san are busy, so they can't." Kiku answered quickly.

You see, usually it was student council's presidents and vice-presidents job, but they had work to do, so they made those three do it.

"Ve. I wonder how do they look like. Are they boys or girls?" Feliciano asked. "Good point" Kiku mused. "I just hope they like pasta~" Feliciano said dreamily, before someone hit his head. "Leave your pasta somewhere else!" the boy snarled. "Lovino~" Feliciano yelled happily and huggeg him, only to be pushed away. "Don't hug me!" "Lovi, calm down..." said cheerful Spaniard behind him. "IT'S LOVINO YOU TOMATO BASTARD!" he yelled, embarassed. "Why are you two here anyway?" asked Ludwig, mentally facepalming for the twins. Lovino glared him. "Because I need to make sure my idiot brother is safe you potato bastard!" he yelled. "Lovino-kun. Could you please stop it?" Kiku asked, polite as always. "Tch. Fine." he grumbled.

"Guys! I think there they come!" Feliciano yelled, looking at three figures coming to their way. "I see them too!" Antonio said happily. You could almost see flowers around him. "Let's see... One... Two... Three of them." Kiku observed. "And they're all girls" "GIRLS!" was herd and schools biggest pervert and student councils vice-president appeared. "F-Francis-san? I thought you had work to do..." Kiku said, frowning. "Oh yes I do. That rosbif is making me pick some stuff to him. I just couldn't help but hear someone mention girls~" he singsonged, having creepy pervy smirk in his face. Ludwig had vein pulsing in his head. "Now everybody shut up!" he yelled. "We need to act like decent people! We can't scare the new students! They're coming so everybody be nice!" he ordered and rest just nodded, except Lovino, who was grumbling something about "potato bastards"

The three girls stepped inside the school, looking curiously everywhere. They noticed the big group fast. Ineko was first to greet them, with her ever so weird and creepy smirk. "Hi guys! I'm Ineko, nice to meet ya~" she said happily. Her behaviour, as well as her whole precence made them all look at her weirdly. "My name is Asuka, and this is my little sis, Eiko" the blond haired girl said smiling, wrapping her arm around Eikos shoulders. The other shrugged it of immediately and glared at her. "Don't touch me." she growled. "C'mon Ei-chan. Don't be like that~ Say hi!" "Shut up you asshole!" "You guys!" Ineko whined, frowning to them. "I told you two _not _to fight today!" she said, trying to look intimidating. It worked pretty well, both Feliciano and Lovino were shaking in fear and others sweatdropped. She was so similar to the one Russian student in this school.

However, the two arguing girls were just staring her. "...Fine..." they said, though bit bitterly. Ineko just smiled happily, before looking at the others again. "So~ Now you know us, but we don't know you. So who are you~" she asked, grinning.

Ludwig coughed, before looking at them. "My name is Ludwig." "Ve~~ My name is Feliciano and this is my brother Lovino~!" he smiled and pointed his brother. "Idiot! I could have introduced myself!" he snarled. "Lovi, don't be mean to Feli" Antonio laughed and ignored his angry comment about how his name wasn't Lovi. "Hola! I'm Antonio~ Nice to meet you!" "My name is Kiku. Pleasure to meet you." Kiku said and bowed slightly. "Bonjour mon cher~ My name is Francis. It's honor to meet you" he said and get three roses from nowhere, starting to flirt immediately.

Eiko didn't like him at all. She sniffed the air and almost vomited. "Do you use perfume or something?" she said, before looking at the bottle she had in her hand. "Seems like you do..." "Hey! How did you get that!?" Francis yelled, going through his pockets, only coming to conclusion, that it _was _his perfume in her hand. "This? From your pocket." she said calmly, like it was normal. Others just stared her, while Asuka smiled. "Don't worry about her. She is just our little cleptomaniac~"

This got them quite many stares.

"Well...ummm... Me, Ludwig-san and Feliciano-san are going to give you tour around the school. If you please would come with us." Kiku said and bowed again. Three girls nodded in agreement. "I can come with you!" Francis said, but then coughed as Eiko hit in his stomach. "Never in hell!" "Finally there is something good in your personality!" Asuka teased. "Shut up!" "Francis-san. Arthur-san is propably waiting you already. Go finish your work." Kiku said. "Okay, let's go." Ludwig said and they left to guide the new students around. "You know Lovi? That Eiko seems a lot like you~" Antonio said, smiling brightly. "I'm not like her!"

"So, in the first floor are classes from 1-A to 1-K. They are basically language, math and science classes. There is also gym and lockers. In second floor there are classes from 2-A to 2-K. Also there is cafeteria and student councils room. In third floor are students room as well as teachers rooms. Any questions?" Ludwig talked, while walking around the school. They were now in third floor, outside one of the students rooms. "Noup~" Ineko said. Asuka and Eiko shook their heads. "Good. This will be your room. Feliciano and his brother are on your right side, Kiku is opposite you with two other students and I'm more right in the hallway. We leave you to settle down, come down to dinner in 4.30 Pm." he said and the three left.

In the girls room, 12.00 Pm

"Look at our room! It's so nice!" Ineko yelled, jumping immediately to the bed in the corner. Asuka took calmly the bed next to window and Eiko took the only bed left in the opposite wall of Ineko and Asuka.

In their beds were their new school uniforms, which were white dress shirt, red miniskirt, red ribbons, blue coats, white ankle socks and brown shoes. Asuka, of course immediately put her uniform on, though she tied the ribbon I her hairband. "Do I look cute?" she asked. "You look like a freak." Eiko answered coldly, looking her uniform with disgust. "Well you're not beauty contest winnercard either!" Asuke yelled to her, before sitting on her bead and starting to read one of her many books, pouting slightly. Ineko had her shirt on, but frowned to her skirt. "My skirt looks boring..." she mumbled, before searching something from her bag. "Aha!" she giggled and added two silver cordons on it and put it on. "Much better~ Oh, and I can use my net tights with this. Lucky~" she said and put the tights on, which already had couple holes on them. She also pulled her combat boots on, glaring the school shoes. She will never leave her combat boots!

Eiko was still glaring her uniform. "Look at this! Watch me wearing a skirt!" she yelled, pissed off. Of course, at that moment they herd yell from the room in their left side. "Not again! I've told them like, one thousand times I do _not _want pants! This is totally unawesome!" a girly valley-girl accented voice yelled. Eiko smirked. "I've found my customer." she said, took her skirt and went to knock the door on their left.

The door was opened by blond boy, who stared at her for awhile. "Like, what do you want?" he asked. "I herd to my room you want a skirt." she said with pokerface. "Yeah, so?" "Well, I have one, if you're interested." she said and showed her skirt to him. His eyes sparkled slightly in the sight of the skirt. "And what do you want from it?" he asked, suspicious. "Your pants." she said quickly. "Really?!" he asked, looking at her like she was alien or something. "Ah" she hummed, giving her skirt to him and having the blue pants in her hands. "Like, thanks a lot!" he smiled, before suddenly yelping and going to 'hide' behind his roommate. Eiko looked at him weirdly, which made the other boy quickly explain. "Ah, I'm sorry. He's afraid of strangers and after having said what is in his mind, his shyness takes over." he said, trying to calm the blonde down. "Ah, my name is Toris and this is Feliks. Who are you?" "I see..." Eiko mumbled, before looking at Toris. "I'm Eiko. Thanks for the pants by the way." she said and left to her own room.

As she stepped in her own room again, Asuka was staring the door. "Well?" she asked, tilting her head to one side. "Everything is on control" Eiko answered and switched to her uniform, satisfied with the pants. "Guys, check this out!" Ineko yelled, pointing her necktie. "Yea-... Wait. Where did you get that necktie!?" Eiko asked, raising a brow. "I found it on the floor, when we walked around the school. I though it was cool so I picked it up. Besides I don't really like ribbons that much" she said, grinning like an idiot. "You're such a tomboy" Eiko sighed. "Says one who doesn't wear skirts" Ineko answered immediately, putting two pins in her shirt. One read 'Punk' and heart under it and one said 'Fuck off'. Eiko just glared her, before looking at Asuka. "When is the dinner?" "At 4.30 Pm." she said, while enjoying their small argument. "Haha. Very funny. I meant how long till dinner." Eiko said coldly. "Ah, we have time before that, don't worry~" Asuka said happily. Eiko just grumbled and laid down in her bed, taking small nap as Asuka kept reading and Ineko was already taping pictures in her corner.

In the cafeteria 4.35 Pm

The girls came to cafeteria, Eiko yawning and scowling. She had had good nap, till Ineko had decited to play her 'music' so loud it would have woken up dead people too. "Seriously you idiot! How can you even listen that thing you call music!" Eiko growled. "Don't mock J-rock! It's the most awesome music genre EVER!" she said, glaring at Eiko. She almost jumped a bit, but her pride didn't let her. "Tch. Whatever. Besides, what do you think you're doing to your corner? It's already full of posters and drawings! And they're not even band posters!" Eiko continued. "I have to agree with her on this one. There is maybe one or two band posters, rest are, what you call them _yaoi_ pics." Asuka said frowning. "You seriously think we like to watch pictures about guys doing _it_!?"

Ineko was getting pissed off. "Well if you don't like them don't look at them! They are _my _precious pics. And they will be on my corner as long as we have that room!" she declared. Then she noticed atleast half of the cafeteria was staring them. "Why are we getting stares?" she asked confused. Asuka sighed. "Maybe because A) we look lot different B) we're new students and C) because you made lots of noise just moment ago. Jeez, you always talk so loud!" she said, looking at Ineko, who now was very embrassed.

"Let's just get the food. I'm hungry!" Eiko whined. Other two nodded and so they got their food. Today's menu happened to be fish, which meant Eiko took as much as she could, Asuka had her own food as she was allergic to fish and Ineko had only bread as she hated fish more than anything. They had just sat down, as they herd familiar accent behind them. "Well hello there~" Francis greeted, smiling. "What do you want?" Eiko asked while eating, not really paying attention to the other. "Ah, so cold towards me. I just wanted to know could I sit next to you?" he asked, his eyes clearly on her breasts and not in her eyes. "...No. Sit next to Asuka, or better leave!" she growled. Ineko and Asuka were just happily watching their argument. "Dinner show" Ineko mumbled, smirking. "But maybe-" Francis started but was cut of by Eiko hitting him. "No buts!"

"Francis! It's not nice to bully girls!" a voice said behind them. Francis left quickly and all three looked at behind them, seeing tall blonde guy with big grin and four other blondes behind him. "Don't mind him, he is always like that." he said. Eiko stared him for awhile, before continued eating "Thanks, but I've could taken care of him myself" "Sure you've could" Asuka muttered so quiet Eiko didn't herd. "Hey, you must be the new guys! My name is Matthias! Who are you?" Matthias asked, still grinning. "I'm Ineko!" Ineko grinned back. Why do I have a feeling those two will get along very well? "My name is Asuka." Asuka said, smiling politely. Matthias looked at Eiko, who completely ignored him. "Mind your own business" she said. "C'mon, tell me your name!" he whined, though the grin never left his face. "No" "Please..."

Matthias couldn't keep pestering her, as shorter blonde with bored look came and strangled Matthias with his own tie. "Matthias, you're annoying..." he said with monotone voice. "Okay okay, please let me go!" Matthias pleaded as he had trouble of breathing. "Lukas please stop it!" the smallest blonde pleaded. Lukas let him go, but give him mild glare. "Sorry we disturbed you." "Nah, I actually enjoyed the show" Ineko said, giving sweet smile though it didn't really fit her. "So, can we join you?" Matthias asked. The girls looked at each others and shrugged. "Fine by me" Asuka said. "No problem" Ineko chirped. "Whatever" Eiko grumbled. This was settled and the five boys joined to their table.

"So my name is Lukas, and this is my brother Emil." he said, pointing to small quiet boy, who carried stuffed puffin. Ineko, who had soft spot on cute stuff already fawned over it. "How cute~ What is it's name?" she asked. "...Mr. Puffin..." Emil murmured. She kept giggling to it as rest of them told their names. "Mah n'me is B'rwald. And th's is mah wife." the tallest blonde said, pointing to the shortest one, who was now laughing awkwardly. "Don't believe him!" he said as he got weird stares from the girls. "He has told that same joke since middle school! Seriously, don't listen to him!" he said, trying to be tuff, which was hard under Berwalds intense glare. "My name is Tino by the way." he added.

"Wait a minute. Here smells like... Hamburgers." Eiko said suddenly, sniffling the air. "Ah, that propably comes from there." Tino said, pointing a nearby table with blond boy eating hamburgers with scary speed. "His name is Alfred. He almost never eats anything else except hamburgers." Tino had just said that, when Alfred jumped on the table. "I'm the hero!" he yelled, fist bumping the air. Eiko glared him. She hated noisy people, her _friend_ * coughInkekocough * was noisy enough, she didn't need anymore people like her. "You over there!" he yelled to Alfred, who turned to look at her. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" she yelled so angry as she could.

The whole cafeteria was quiet as a grave. Everyone just stared either Eiko or Alfred. Propably after two minute silence, Ineko grinned and hugged Eiko "I agree with you for once" she said, giggling. "Me too." Asuka said, clearly happy it wasn't she Ineko was clinging again. Alfred in the other hand wasn't happy. "That was stupid." he claimed. Eiko just stared at him, but before she could say anything, Asuka was talking already. "No it wasn't" she said, her tone dropping bit cold. "Oh yes it was" he said, determined. "She narrowed her eyes, before saying "Watch out, or you'll get taste of my fist!" "Bring it on!" Alfred yelled. "Asuka, this might not be good idea" Ineko said, only getting a look as Asuka stood up. "This is wonderfull idea. Now shut it." She said and looked at Alfred, who was running towards her. She stepped off his way as he tried to run over her and managed to push him in the rubbish bin. "Have nice walk home~" she singsonged while smiling sweetly.

"That's my Asu-chan!" Ineko yelled happily as she hugged her. "Go away." Asuka said coldly, trying to get her release her. "But... But... But..." Ineko started to say, with hurt face. "No buts! Let me go!" Asuka yelled. "But... But..." "Don't make me do this hard way" "And that would be?" Ineko said, now smirking. "EIKO!" "Yeah?" "Take care of her!" Asuka said, pointing Ineko who had no intend to let her go. Eiko looked at her, thinking quickly. "Eh...NO!" she said bluntly. "What? Excuse me?" Asuka said, glaring slightly at Eiko. "Mind your own business" she said. "C'mon Eiko, you're my little sis!" Asuka tried, only to get angry look back. "Shut up!" "Yay, I knew you would be on my side~" Ineko said, smiling happily. "EIKOOO!" Asuka still whined.

Eiko sighed and did the only thing she could. She took their heads and hit them together. "Ow ow ow" Ineko whined, letting Asuka go to hold her head. "Was that necessary?" Asuka grumbled, rubbing her head. "Yes it was." came the reply. "Give us some mercy!" Ineko whined. "No" Eiko said, and went to throw her trashes away, Ineko and Asuka following her. "C'mon little sis" "Don't call me that!" "Please quit it..."

The five boys were dumbfounded. Those girls sure were...unique if you wanted to say it nicely. "Eiko seems like you Lukas" Matthias blurted out, which gave him strangle with his tie. "Shut up" "Ineko creeps me out a bit. How can someone smirk so much?" Tino mumbled. "She is like that annoying albino" Lukas said, letting Matthias go. "Asuka seems okay." Emil said. "Y'ah" Berwald mumbled. They were interrupted my the girls coming back.

"Ineko, don't start something you can't stop!" Eiko growled. "Too late~" Ineko said, almost skipping. "There is one question I want to ask!" Lukas said to them, getting their attention. "Are you two" he pointed Asuka and Eiko "sisters?" Ineko huffed. "Of course they are! Asuka is the older one. By a minute." she snickered. "Hahaa! You herd it!" Asuka said, starting to poke Eiko. Matthias put his arm around Eikos shoulders "Then you can call me your big bro!" he said grinnig. Eiko just stared him, before hitting him on the stomach. "I don't need more brothers or sisters" she said. "C'mon Eiko, you will always be my little sis~" Asuka smiled, only getting glare from Eiko. "Shut up! You are the curse of my life!" she yelled. "Please stop" Tino said, looking bit nervous. Eiko looked them all. "You know where to find me if needed" she said and left the cafeteria. "Hey! Wait a minute! Come back!" Asuka yelled, running after her. Rest just stared Ineko, before Matthias asked. "How often that happens?" "Oh that? Atleast twice everyday~" Ineko said, before going after them.

In the girls room, 9.00 Pm

Finally in the evening, having both Eiko and Asuka calmed down, they were getting ready to sleep. "Asu-chan~" Ineko yelled and hugged her, having already changed to her pj's. "Don't hug me." Asuka said, having difficults to read. "Awwh!" "C'mon guys, you're like little kids!" Eiko grubled, changing to her nightwear. "Ine-chan is nothing like me!" Asuka said, huffing. "You are both childish" "We're not!" "Okay, maybe we should go to sleep. We're bit stressed now" Ineko said and let go of Asuka, only to crawl in her own bed. "She's right, let's go sleep." Asuka said, swiching off the lamp. "Yea, night" Eiko said under the blankets.

Not even five minutes and they herd yelling from their right side! "You little bastard! You're still with that potato bastard!" But big brother, he's my friend!" "Friend my ass. He doesn't care about you!" "Lovino it hurts! I can't breathe!"

"Okay that's it!" Eiko growled, getting up from her bead and opening the door in her right. "Can I ask for something? Would you be mo-...Ah. Sorry" she said and slammed the door shut, going back to her room. "So, how did it go?" Asuka asked curious, though sleepy. "You don't wanna know." Eiko said, shaking her head. "I want! What happened there?" Ineko asked immediately. The voices were herd again and Eiko stared her. "If you want to see, go look yourself." she said. "Okay!" Ineko said and went to the room in her right. What are you guys doing?" she asked innocently. "Sorry for the noise, my brother does not like my friends." Feliciano said. "Don't tell that to her!" Lovino said, hitting his brother. "Ow ow ow. Lovino, that hurts!" Feliciano whined.

In that moment, Ludwig came in their room. "Feliciano. I herd yelling, are you alright?" "Go away! There is nothing you need to see here!" Lovino yelled, trying to get Ludwig out. "Ve~ Luddy, everything is alright!" Feliciano said with a smile. This only made Lovino angrier as he started to throw stuff at Ludwig. "Take this you potato bastard!"

Ineko and Feliciano looked them from the back. "Should we do something?" Feliciano asked. "Actually I enjoy the show!" Ineko smiled. Then Asuka and Eiko came to the twins room. "I've told you hundred times, BE QUIET!" Eiko yelled. "Actually you've only said that once." Feliciano said, getting glare from her. "Very funny. Now Ineko, come." "No, I want to stay here!" she whined. "Listen now Ine-chan." Asuka said, smiling over sweet smile. "You come with us now or, you will sleep on the hallway. Your choise~" she said. Ineko hung her head, following them to back to their room. "Okay..."


	2. Second Day And New Enemies

**Disclaimer: Asuka, Ineko and Eiko as well as plot to this story belong to Emppu(wonderful nickname, isn't it~). Other characters belong to Hidekaz Himarya.**

**A.N: Look what I have! A new chappie~ From now on, I try to keep her(Emppus) deadlines in a month so exept new updates then. Also we discussed about the pairings of this story and she gave me these:**

**ArthurXEiko**

**GilbertXIneko**

**LudwigXAsuka**

**SuFin**

**DenNor**

**Spamano**

**HongIce**

**OC pairings will take time, so don't expect them soon. I'm not sure how much the other pairings will show, but they are still there. There will propably be more pairings later, but these are for now.**

**Now, enjoy the new chapter and please review, it makes us both very happy ^J^**

* * *

Next day, girls room, 7.30Am

"Wake up guys!" Asuka yelled, still in her pj's though. "Shut up Asuka!" Eiko yelled under her blankets, having been awake for a while already but just having laying in her bed. "Just five more minutes" Ineko mumbled with quiet voice that could barely be heard and kept sleeping. Asuka sighed and took her phone, starting to play annoying music. "Put it away!" Eiko yelled. "I do when you guys get up." Asuka said, smiling sweetly, which only annoyed Eiko more. "I'm already awake! You should try to wake up _her_!" she said, pointing to Ineko who was sleeping peacefully.

Asuka then took Inekos blanket, who stirred a bit, but didn't woke up. Asuka then throw one of Ineko's mangas to her head, waking her up. "Wha-? Is it morning?" she grumbled, eyes half closed and very sleepy expression on her face. "Hey! Where is my blanket!?" she yelled, before seeing Asuka. "Giv it back Asu-chan!" she whined, trying to reach it, only to have Asuka pulling it away. "Come and get it." she smirked.

Eiko just watched their battle, amused. After a while she got bored and stood up, grabbing Asukas arm. "Give it back to her already. She is already up." she said, glaring her sister. Asuka merely shrugged and gave it to her. "Good point. Well, let's change to our uniforms." she said, throwing the blanked to Inekos bed.

Ineko was first to get herself dressed, though she had so many pieces of clothing. She started to brush her hair, having terrible beadhead, though her normal hairstyle was not much different from it. She used so much wax and hairspray her hair was almost as messy as Matthias'.

Eiko was brushing her teeth, half dressed in school uniform and rest being her pj's. Sh always was bit slower, but it didn't bother her. After having brushed her teeth, she put on the rest of her clothes, seeing Asuka fight with her hair.

Asuka always wokes up first, so she just needed to put on her clothes and brush her hair. Which was the biggest problem, since it was always full of knots after night. She sighed and looked at Eiko with pleading look. "Help me with my hair?" she asked. Eiko stared her for a moment before said "Fine, but quickly. Give me the brush." "Here" Asuka said, giving it to her and turning around. Eiko started to brush her hair, being bit rough. "Ow! Be careful!" Asuka hissed in slight pain. "Sorry, it's stuck. You need to be strong now." Eiko said and pulled the brush through her hair _hard_. "OW!" Asuka hissed. It really hurt! "Here. It's done." Eiko said, giving the brush back to her. "Ei-chan, can I make your ponytail?" Asuka asked. "I guess so..." Eiko mumbled, turning around. Asuka started happily to make Eikos hair, while Ineko watched them with smile in her face. Those two did get along. They just didn't show it. "Okay are we ready to go?" Asuka asked, having done Eikos hair. "I'm ready!" Ineko said, quickly putting on her glasses. "Then let's go to eat." Eiko said, going ahead, Ineko and Asuka following her.

School cafeteria, 8.00Am

As they got in the cafeteria, they noticed the Nordics -as Ineko decided to call Tino, Berwald, Matthias, Lukas and Emil- who had also seen them. "Morning girls!" Matthias yelled, grinning as usual. Ineko answered with similar grin. "Morning guys!" she said, Asuka saying her own "Good morning" and Eiko just nodded. "We'll get food and come here to sit. Okay?" Asuka asked, getting approval from them all and all three went to get breakfast.

The breakfast never went well with them. Eiko only had _big _cup of coffee with sugar and cream, Ineko had so much food it was clear she would feel ill later and Asuka had bread and fruits, as well as that days newspaper. They sat on the table and got few stares, most from Tino and Lukas.

"Anything interesting?" Ineko asked, eating her porridge. "Not yet...Wait here is one." Asuka said, reading her newspaper with interest. "That's just schools paper. What interesting could be there?" Matthias asked. "Student council wants new members." Asuka said, seeming really interested. "Not interested." Eiko said bluntly, sipping her coffee. "I was there last year." Lukas said, getting Asukas interest. "Do you know who are there this year?" she asked. "The president is Arthur Kirkland and vice-president is Francis Bonnefoy, you met him yesterday. And then there is Kiku, Yao and Michelle at least." Lukas said, sipping his own coffee.

"I think Asu-chan is trying to get there." Ineko said in between bites of her bread. "Why me?" Asuka asked, frowning. "You clearly are interested. Plus you are the smart one. Gosh your biggest fear is to fail a test! Who cares about that, specially if it's math!?" Ineko said, not grinning like mad serial killer for once. "Says one who is afraid of spiders so little you can barely see it." Asuka said, making Ineko tense visibly. "D-Don't even mention those little bastards to me!" she stuttered slightly.

"I don't want to interrupt you, but our class starts soon." Tino said, getting everybodys attention. "W' sh'uld go." Berwald said, going to dump his tray, followed by rest of the table.

"So we have homeroom first class?" Ineko asked, she had merely glanced the paper Ludwig had given them yesterday -as they will get their schedules in first class- in the morning and had no idea what they had and where. "Yeah, every day first class in the morning is homeroom" Matthias said. "Okay~" Ineko chirped, smiling that insane smile once again. "Me and Waldy" ,Matthias said, pointing to Berwald, who glared at him when hearing the nickname he _did not_ approve, "Have our class in 1K. See ya later!" he said, while starting to drag very unamused Berwald with him. "Lukas and I have our class in 1A. We'll see after class!" Tino said and left with Lukas, waving them.

Eiko then looked at Emil, the only one left and who hadn't said anything yet. "Are you in same class with us?" she asked. "Yes, we should go now. Our class is in 1G." he said, starting to lead them there.

Homeroom, 8.30Am

Almost all students were there already, so they went inside, Emil sitting next one brownhaired boy, who got quite thick eyebrows. Ineko, Asuka and Eiko stood near teachers desk, telling who they were. Suddenly, brownhaired, well-dressed boy with eyeglasses and weird haircurl was standing next to Eiko, eyeing her with frown. "Why aren't you wearing a dress?" he asked and even sounded like prissy aristocrat. "It's my own business." Eiko said, staring him coldly. "Or is it reading in that wall?" she asked.

"Okay sis, stop it." Asuka said, trying to calm her, only to get glare and some mumbling. "This is not over pettifogger!" Eiko hissed to the boy, going to sit front of Ineko, who had alredy went to sit in the back corner. Asuka sat next to Eiko, whos face went even more sour.

The boy, who Eiko now hated with every corpuscle in her body, was now standing in front of class. "Now, I'm class president Roderich Eldstein and-" he was cut, when the door was opened and red-eyed albino came inside with huge smirk in his face. "I'm sorry you needed to wait my Awesomeness to come, Friday went bit long!" he declared and went to sit in the only free seat, next to Ineko. "It's Wednesday Beilschmidt." Roderich said, not very happy. "You're so _un_awesome!" the albino yelled. "Whatever. Now we have roll call. Beilchmidt is here I see, next..."

After two minutes, he stopped. "Seems like everyone are here. Plus we have three new students, would you stand and say something about yourself." Roderich said, but it was more like order than suggestion.

Ineko was first to do that, and actually stood in her chair. "Hi! I'm Ineko Huotari, nice to meet you~" she said happily, though got weird stares from people. "And something about myself... Ah! I love drawing and manga! And J-rock, can't forget that~" she said, giving big grin to people before sitting down again.

Asuka stood next, though she was standing on floor. She wasn't brainless like certain someone, thank you very much. "Hi. My name is Asuka Kivikoski. And I play piano, but would like to know how to play violin. I'm also her older sister." she said and pointed Eiko, who blushed and glared her angrily. Asuka just sat down, giving Eiko sign to stood up.

Eiko just sat, looking everyone angrily, before opening her mouth. "I'm Eiko and I hate people." was all she said. "C'mon, say something else!" Asuka said, poking her. Eiko just slapped her hand away. "Don't touch me!" she hissed. "Okay, stop it. Here are your schedules." Roderich said, giving their schedules to them.

"So you're Ineko?" was heard next to said girl, who looked at the albino who had asked the question. "Yes. Who are you?" she asked, making the other grin. "I'm Gilbert the Awesome!" he replied, before looking her a while. "I have another question to you." he said, getting Inekos attention. "Are you a boy?"

The silence was so thick you could cut it with knife. Inekos yes turned cold, and she looked very pissed. "What the fuck!? Who the fuck you think you are!? Of course _I'm a fucking girl_!" she yelled, eyes piercing behind the glasses, fingers curling to fists and she was trembling.

Gilbert actually got bit scared, trying to explain. "Well, you aren't really girly..." he trailed off, seeing Ineko getting even angrier. "Are you saying I have no breasts!? I'll show you you bastard!" she yelled, starting to unbutton her shirt, getting all the guys to look at her interested. "Ineko stop it!" Eiko yelled, and put her hand over her chest, so she couldn't open her shirt anymore. "But but but...He is saying I'm _a boy_!" Ineko whined, clearly upset. "Whatever! I don't care if you were fucking tranny! Just don't take your shirt off in class!" Eiko said, glaring her.

Ineko glared back. "Wanna fight!?" she snarled. "Bring it on freak!" Eiko said, which quickly started fight between them. "Hah! See? Awesome Me wins always!" Gilbert yelled, earning punch from Ineko and soon all three were fighting with all they got.

"Stop it you three! No fighting in class!" Roderich yelled, making the three stop, but Eiko glared him coldly. "Oh my God! Our attention went completely away from Mr. Pettifogger!" she said mockingly, making everyone laugh. "You herd me! Go to your seats, I'm your class president, I can order you and make sure you follow orders!" Roderich said, getting slightly angry himself. "My my, what fucking Nazi country is this?" Eiko asked, before giving slightly apologetic look to Ludwig. "Sorry Ludwig, nothing angaist you" "No I didn't-" Roderich was cut again, by bell ringing this time. Everyone left, last being Eiko, who shot glare to Roderich and they both though same thing.

'This is not over yet!'

Chemistry, 9.30Am

Their next class was chemistry, in room 1C. In this class was also Tino, which made Ineko feel bit better, as she found the boy to be nice company. Unfortunately Gilbert was also in their class, as well as Francis. There was also Alfred, Kiku and Arthur and some others.

"Good morning class" their teacher, young woman said with perky voice, which was slightly annoying. "Good morning Miss." the class answered. "Please sit." she said, and they did as was told. "We need to decite your lab pairs. And we're doing it old way." she said, putting their names in a hat, and pulled two name at time. Those were the pairs. "First Tino and Emil. Second Asuka and Alfred. Third Francis and Arthur..."

And this continued till only four people were left. "Next is Eiko and Kiku, which means Ineko and Gilbert will be pair."

Reactions were different with each people. Ineko, Asuka and Arthur looked sour, Francis, Tino and Emil seemed happy etc. Well, no one had really time to think how terrible/wonderful their pair was, as their teacher was already talking. "Now were going to do simple test. We're going to test what sulfuric acid, pentanol and nickel sulfate do to egg white. So basically we trying to see what different things do to proteins. Start."

All the students went to their pair and started working. "So, I deal with this and you clean up" Francis said to Arthur, who scowled. "No you do not you bloody frog!" he said, hitting him. They start to fight and finally Eiko hit the table. "Would you please stop it? Others are trying to work!" she hissed. "S-Sorry..." they mumble, but looked each others with murdering glares, starting to work.

15 minutes later, Gilbert started to get bored. So, he took the pipet they would need next and started to poke Ineko with it. "Stop it. Put it down." Ineko said, trying to keep herself calm. Gilbert pouted and stopped, but seemed to have another good idea. He took acid to the pipet, before shooting it to Inkeko, luckily missing. Ineko stared him with wide eyes, before starting to yell. "What the fuck!? That's not funny!"

Gilbert just smirked that arrogant smirk. "For me it is~!" he said. "This means _war_!" Ineko yelled, taking another pipet, filling it with acid and shooting to Gilbert, who ducked quickly. This continued till one of Inekos shots just barely missed Kikus face. "Ineko-chan, please watch where you shoot that." he said, though he did looked bit shocked. "Sorry!" Ineko said, before continued her war with Gilbert. "This is like big babies kindergarten!" Eiko said, getting frustrated. "You don't say..." Arthur mumbled behind her.

Their fight still continued and Arthur finally get fed up with it. He took them both in their ears, dragging to the door and pushed then to the corridors, locking the door and left them there. "Thanks." Eiko said, smiling very rare smile. "My pleasure." Arthur answered and they all kept working.

However, soon they heard Gilberts voice from behind the door. And he sounded scared. "Help me! Seriously, let me in! She is _biting _me! Ow! Stop it you crazy woman!" "NEVER!" was heard by Ineko. Asuka and Eiko snickered slightly, both knowing Inekos teeth were nasty. "Good for him" Eiko said and no one put any attention to the people behind the door anymore.

After class, both of them weren't in very good condition. Ineko had swollen lip and few bruises and Gilbert got black eye and many biting marks. "Seriously guys, what the hell did you do here!?" Asuka asked, rubbing her temples. "Not what you think we were." Ineko said bluntly, making Asuka blush slightly, as she knew what the other meant. "I didn't think _that_!" she said, glaring Ineko, though it wasn't really effective. "Yeah right." Ineko said, shrugging. "What do we have next?" she asked. "Math." Eiko said, starting to lad them to their next class. "Math? Noo... I'm going to skip, bye!" Ineko said, trying to leave, only to be dragged to the class by Asuka. "You are not skipping!" she said sternly. No one skipped if she was around.

After math they had lunch. Ineko was sulking, as their math teacher seemed to hate her. More reasons to hate math. They satt with Nordics, telling about classes and just chatting in general. Asuka disappeared for a while and didn't say where she had been, which greatly annoyed Ineko, who clinged on Asuka more than usually. "Where you wereeee?" Ineko whined. "No where special. Let go of me." Asuka said, pushing her away. "Guys, we need to go to next class!" Eiko said, and so they all left for their fourth class.

P.E, 12.45Pm

The last two lessons they had were P.E. Ineko had went to sulk in the corner, as she hated the P.E with almost same passion she hated math. She didn't leave her corner even when their teacher came, who seemed very strict and the one you didn't want to meet in dark alley. "Alright you apes! Make nice line front of me!" he ordered and everyone did as was told, well all except one, but who cares.

"Welcome to your P.E lesson! First, there is rules in my class. If one of you brakes the rules, everyone will suffer, is that clear?" their teacher said. "Yes, Sir." the student said, knowing that this teacher wanted to be called 'Sir'. "Now, if you don't follow my orders, it's 10 pushups! If you oppose me, it's 10 pushups! If you skip a lesson, it's 100 pushups! If you ask stupid questions, it's 90 pushups! Clear?" the teacher said, looking for any whining. "Yes, Sir!" the students answered, though someones were trembling slightly.

"Today we have tennis. Choose your pair and we start. If everything goes well, we have small tournament!" the teacher said and soon pairs were done. Asuka and Ludwig were playing together, Ineko was with Antonio and Eiko had teamed up with Yao. "Everyone has a pair. Good. I'm sure everyone knows how to play. Start!" the teacher told, and that was what they did.

Asuka and Ludwig went to the edge of the playgrounds. Ludwig started, hitting the ball, which flew fast to opposite corner, not going even close from Asuka. "Verdammt! I always suck at the beginnings!" Ludwig said, bit frustrated. "Hey! Calm down! Maybe I can help you?" Asuka said, going to see what was wrong with the others play. She looked at his arm, which was holding the racket. "You are holding the racket too tight. Try to relax a bit." Asuka said. "No can do." Ludwig said, frowning. "Please just try" Asuka pleaded. Ludwig tried to relax a bit, and then tried again, and now it actually went where it was meant to. "See? Now you are hitting it better" Asuka said with a smile. Ludwig smiled slightly too. "Thank you."

Eiko and Yao had great game going on, until a ball flew towards Eiko, who hit it before it could hit her face. "Hey! That's my ball!" Alfred yelled, pouting since now he needed to get it from farther away. "And I'm not your goal!" Eiko snarled, before going back to her game with Yao.

Ineko was still sulking in the corner. Antonio tried to make her feel better with no success yet. "C'mon, take a tomato, they make you feel better~" he said, offering her the red vegetable. Ineko glanced it before going back to sulk. "I don't like tomatoes." she said, making Antonio gasp in horror. How could someone _not_ like tomatoes!?

He hadn't time to think that long, since the teacher blew to his whistle. It was time for the tournament. Games were very fierce, though there were people who were too scared to hit the ball, or just couldn't care less of the whole game. Others seemed to be very determined to win the whole thing.

The semifinalists were both surprising and not so surprising. In semifinals, there were Asuka and Ludwig, Emil and Li Xiao, Eiko and Yao, Tino and Berwald, Matthias and Lukas, Alfred and Ivan, Roderich and Gilbert and Arthur and Vash. The matches didn't took very long, exept for the third, since Matthias didn't want to lose to Berwald and other way around. In the end their teacher said it was draw.

Final match was between Roderich and Gilbert and Arthur and Vash. It was very interesting to watch, even Ineko cam out of the corner to watch. Arthur and Vash were doing the best they could, which was surprisingly good. In the end, they also won the whole tournament. Arthur was smirking victoriously and Vash was looking like he always was. "I told you! If you had trained we could have won!" Gilbert yelled to Roderich. His pride didn't allow him to lose and he just did. "Calm down, it was just a game." Roderich said, rubbing his temples.

While those two argued, Arthur went to say something to Asuka. "Remember that we meet tomorrow at 12. Don't be late." he said. Asuka nodded and Arthur left. This all was seen by Ineko, who was now smirking. 'Very interesting~'

In school cafeteria, 4.30Pm

"What did Arthur want from you?" Ineko asked, while stuffing her mouth full of food. "Nothing important." Asuka answered. "C'mon tell us!" Ineko pleaded. "Hey, I'm not interested." Eiko said, eating her own food quietly. "You are boring!" Ineko claimed, before going back to whine to Asuka. "Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!"

At the same time, Nordics came to their table, Matthias giving 'You-are-so-screwed-look' to Asuka. "Asuka, tell her so she will stop. I can't stand that whining!" Eiko grumbled. Asuka sighed. "It was seriously nothing important. Just something about this days chemistry lesson." "Oh." Ineko said, clearly unhappy. She knew the other was lying though, which meant she would find out what the other was hiding! Evil smirk grow in Inekos face, making the others stare at her. "Ineko, are you okay?" Tino asked, clearly worried. "Oh, I'm fine~ There is nothing wrong~" Ineko singsonged.

Tomorrow would be interesting day indeed~


End file.
